Winter Survival
by Riuto
Summary: Surviving through the winter season with a werepanther pack is hard enough, but when Grimmjow finds a stray Amarok name Ichigo that has to fight his inner demon Grimmjow goes rouge to protect his new "interest" that turns into something more than friendship. Will they both survive the Espada pack now lead by the malicious Ulquiorra or will they die by his hands? Grimmjow x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

The Black Panther strode through the snow showing off its body and blue streaked fur, knowing he was the strongest of his pride revealing his leadership qualities. He left the den of the snowy cave, treading through the thick snowflakes that flooded the scenery leaving them behind to patrol the area. But really he just wanted to be alone, he hated his pride, they were too stuck up for his liking and if he didn't put up his act then he wouldn't be able to survive. "Grimmjow, where are you going?" A monotone voice said from behind him making the panther shutter at the sound. He stood in the bare frosty air taking in his surroundings before he even heard the dark voice of Ulquiorra. He didn't even notice his presence until he said something, what was up with this guy? Why did he always feel the need to make himself seem more superior?

"I'm going to patrol the area Ulquiorra, so leave me alone." He turned his head and gave a cold, sharp stare with his bright, blue eyes piercing into the Black Panther's crisp green ones. He turned back around and strode into the forest, with the last expression he saw on Grimmjow's face was one that was filled with pure and utter despise for him.

Ulquiorra did nothing, he let him be, his moment would soon come when Grimmjow would betray them, however he decided patience was best for now. _My claws will destroy you one day Grimmjow…_The panther thought to himself; judging the weirdly blue streaked panther with his intense emerald green eyes. He turned back heading into the dark cave where everyone lay together.

Once he was alone all he could think about was the way his own kind acted. Why did he continue to act the same way just to survive in the wild? His own personality was starting to truly show through in amongst his pride, and the only one that noticed was Ulquiorra. The one Werepanther he despised ever since he first heard him speak. He whispered to himself not realising he was speaking at all. "Why do Werepanthers have to be this way?" Why was he so different from everyone else of his own kind? Was he the strange one or were they just abnormal creatures that he was never meant to meet?

His eyes lowered watching himself create paw prints within the snow, but he halted to a stop as he noticed a speck of blood deeply seeping into the soft white ice. He continued to follow a trail of the crimson substance; fear was filling his eyes as more and more blood was appearing turning into frozen ice along the rough dirt road he discovered on his way. He didn't know what to make of it. Nothing like this has ever happened before unless one of the new Werepanthers got out of control.

He wouldn't stop moving, he even followed it when he came to a large snowy hill surrounded in leaf stripped trees covered in snow. But he finally stopped as within the trees was a massive, ferocious wolf with grey fur but with one abnormal feature… orange streaks. A human was being torn apart in a pool of blood in its bare jaws ripping into him like nothing. Without any effort at all, it ripped at the man's flesh tearing into the fresh meat as webbed strings of muscle were torn from the man's body flinging like elastic into the monster's mouth. Crimson coloured the bland whiteness that covered the earth.

Grimmjow's heart was pounding out of his chest; blood flooding his ears, blocking all his senses around him all he knew was what was before him. He could only focus on what was before him. He had nowhere to hide; he stood out so much in the winter surroundings without being able to hide in the trees, as winter stripped them of their lush greenery. He decided just to continue watching and not to make a single movement that would reveal himself as it could mean his downfall.

Its eyes rose and Grimmjow was now shaking, he was trembling beyond control. He stared at the Amarok from legend; the creature that no one could defend against, anyone that got in its way was torn apart and devoured. But Grimmjow didn't even seem to notice a presence within the legendary beast; it was like it was invisible. When he got a proper look at the creature's face he noticed something didn't seem right, it was like the monster had two beings within itself but he couldn't pick it out.

He stared into its eyes shocked at what he saw. A demon staring right back at him through his eyes the whites of his eyes black and the actual colour a deep, bright yellow and the wolf itself was pure white, but that's not what was actually standing before him. What was happening? This is not right. The panther started to panic as flashes of the image kept appearing in his head laughing at him, swiping at him, trying to kill him. Was this all a dream? It couldn't be… it's too real. The images of the demonic wolf appeared in his mind again becoming more vivid as it continued. Its laugh psychotic and malicious like it was coming in for the kill in its weird game of survival.

The Amarok growled at Grimmjow viciously looking as though it was going to kill, it had a look of blood lust in its yellow eyes just like the demon in his visions, unable to contain itself it launched its body at Grimmjow. This was the real being now and he knew it, the rough grey and orange fur coming back into his field of vision, but the eyes still remained glaring into his soul. This was no time to be frightened of something he knew he could defeat he had to act now. He was acting like the false him that he shows off in amongst his pride, it was now time to be himself. The fighter within himself was beginning to arise within his body. "This is going to be fun, Amarok." He sneered at the wild beast, knocking the beast to the ground with one bare paw.


	2. Discovery of the Mix Breed

The vicious wolf _stared_ straight back at Grimmjow with, cold crisp eyes. It did not like that he was being over powered by a measly panther. "Is tha little kitty happy… I'm jus' gettin' started!" Its voice echoed and was malicious in the cold air. It only made Grimmjow grin widely baring his sharp white teeth, as adrenaline pumped through his veins. It launched at the large Werepanther without a single thought going through its head other than _KILL, KILL, KILL!_ Luckily the Werepanther had logic on his side and dashed out of the way swiping his enormous claws straight for his face. It whimpered, making Grimmjow chuckle at its pain. When it looked up the claw marks were dripping red from its rough untamed fur.

It dashed at him again, more vicious than before pouncing on top of Grimmjow's back, the creature just sat there. The weight of it was unbelievable. Sure it was a huge animal, but seriously Werepanther's had unbelievable strength kind of like a Werewolves but they were faster, but this thing was able to pounce him before he even could evade the attack. It may not think straight but it sure is faster, and stronger than any Were creature he's come across.

The Amarok was going to kill him and he knew it. It slowly inserted a claw into his flesh causing him to grip his paws into the snow, tearing away and loosening the dirt underneath it. It dragged that one giant, thick claw through the flesh of his shoulder making him wince in pain and almost cry out, but held it in not letting this monster win. Its claws were like poison to him. It stung with every movement, the pain indescribable. When he thought it would be over he dug into him even deeper and gave out an echoed sadistic laughter. His shoulder was in white hot pain and it was being mutilated from the inside out. All of a sudden it came to a halt; the claw was ripped out of him quickly. The shoulder now in severe pain, but not as bad as it was when the claw was digging into the muscle of him. The Amarok fell off Grimmjow rolling onto its side, giving him a chance to make a distance between them.

"Stop... Stop! This isn't me! Go away! I'M NOT A KILLER!" His voiced waved in out from the cold malicious roar filled with sadistic tendencies, to a voice as warm and soft as honey just disturbed and screaming, confusing Grimmjow. The Amarok before him turned into a blurred vision of a chocolate brown eyed, beautiful smooth grey furred wolf; to the Amarok with its golden eyes on black and scraggly fur all over the place. "I'M NOT A KILLER!" The boy wolf screamed in his frustration.

What was he? It seemed like a Werewolf but it kept changing in the blurred image to the savage Amarok. "What the fuck?!" Grimmjow let the words slip, his vulgar language escaping his mouth. Thank god none of the Werepanther's were around to hear him. More importantly he had to help this… creature? It was hard to even label it without calling it some sort of monster. It was most likely going to stumble upon other Were creatures' grounds and that would only mean death. A war could even break out. The humans that wander around here as well would be in danger. Despite the rage he felt towards those things for disregarding him as soon as he got tainted by a Panther's blood. They don't deserve any death like this, if they end up like the man that was torn to shreds by the Amarok side of this boy it would just be horrible. No one deserved that much torture. He refused to let that happen.

The creature still rolled on the ground, it arched its back in pain and then he heard the cracking of bones. _Shit! He's one of those Were creatures!_ He screamed in pain it was now the Werewolf side of himself he was at least as normal as he possibly could be for now. Every single one of his bones were breaking and realigning themselves within his body. The screaming and grunts of pain were enough to make the Werepanther wince he watched the bone move under his fury skin seeing what he would turn into next. He slowly retracted the fur and his form taking on a humans'. Its head and body morphing, the boy still belted out in pain, it was like he'd only been a Were creature for a short time. But what asshole decided to screw with him, and mutate him so bad to make him two Were creatures in one and have the addition of the slow transformation rather than the fast and painless one like himself? He completely changed and now a human lie there completely naked in the snow, it was over.

The boy looked at least in his early twenties, and his body… His muscles were thinner than himself when he changed into his human form, but they were sculpted like a fighter, all the way from his Shoulders and abs, right down to his thighs and calves. The boy had bright orange hair that stood out amazingly in amongst that plain white snow. His big chocolate brown eyes flashed open feeling eyes heavy on him. He saw the state he was in and felt embarrassed but also fearful when he saw Grimmjow and ran for his life sprinting through the woods.

"WAIT!" Grimmjow yelled his call echoing throughout the forest. _Damn it! Is that kid trying to kill himself?! _He thought as he pounced through the snow. He galloped through the trees keeping sight of that orange hair in the distance; he picked up speed jumping from tree to tree on his strong hind legs. Snowflakes were hitting him straight in the eyes, the cold, but burning sensation, withdrawing his sight, but he never stopped. He knew every stride, and leap was a step closer to the boy just in sight. His eyes became blood shot with the mix of that ocean blue countering the harsh look. He was so close, he had to take a chance and leap down below.

With a single stride he crashed to the hilly snow filled area rolling to a stop in the whiteness. He jumped to his feet continuing on, luckily the power and speed striking the ground was silent and subtle to the boy's ears, not hearing a thing as he began to slow down. _Gotcha _he thought pouncing onto him staring him straight in the eyes that were filled with fear he tensed pushing down his paws into the boy's shoulders. "Thought we could have a little chat… and no running this _time_, I'm faster and stronger. Unless you want to go through all that pain again and try to kill me I suggest you talk." Grimmjow said harshly making the boy quiver below him beside from the frosty coldness of snow against his bare skin. He was genuinely petrified of the Werepanther before him.


End file.
